Un monde sans Voldemort
by SarahLynnA
Summary: Cinq ans après la bataille finale Harry et Snape se retrouve lors d'une cérémonie au ministère qui va tout changer. Slash SS/HP Voyage dans le temps. NDA: N'oubliez pas une review ne prend pas longtemps à écrire mais fais très plaisir :
1. Chapitre 1: Réunion au ministère

Chapitre 1

La guerre était fini depuis cinq ans maintenant et Harry avait été convié à une cérémonie au ministère pour l'anniversaire de mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais son statut de survivant l'y contraignait et Hermione dans sa dernière lettre avait insisté sur le fait qu'il n'était pas sain de vivre isolé de tous au Square Grimmauld comme il le faisait.

Il mit donc sa robe de cérémonie, la même depuis ses dix-sept ans et transplana soupirant contre une célébration qu'il savait soporifique d'avance. Arrivé devant le ministère il croisa Ginny et baissa les yeux devant son regard lourd de reproches honteux de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. Il savait toujours par Hermione qui persistait à lui donner des nouvelles de son ancien entourage qu'elle s'était marié et avait eu un enfant.

Il avait compris que c'était sa manière pour insister sur le fait qu'à vingt-deux ans il serait temps qu'il songe à se poser mais lui n'en avait aucune envie il souhaitait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix et avait même esquivé son mariage avec Ron préférant se vautrer dans « sa vie des plus pathétiques » dixit son ancien meilleur ami qui lui en voulait toujours par rapport à Ginny.

Il se décida à entrer dans la salle où avait lieu la réception se cachant dans un coin afin d'échapper aux journalistes mais ceux-ci étaient de moins en moins intéressé par lui son rythme de vie étant des plus insignifiants. Il entendit un toussotement et se retournant il constata que l'ex maître des potions avait eu la même idée que lui ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et retournèrent à leurs pensées.

Malheureusement une dizaine de minutes plus tard une de ses admiratrices arriva bégayante et rougissante il finit par comprendre que cette dernière voulait un rendez-vous avec lui mais avant qu'il n'ai eu besoin de chercher une excuse polie Snape la rembarra arguant qu'il était déjà accompagné. Il le regarda surpris le remerciant malgré tout.

- Je l'ai fais car je tiens à avoir la paix répliqua Snape.

Le plus jeune ne s'en formalisa pas ses relations avec l'ex mangemort s'étaient amélioré et il appréciait sa franchise et le fait qu'il était le seul à le traiter normalement. Ils s'échangeait régulièrement des lettres depuis la bataille finale mais ne s'étaient pas revu depuis au moins deux ans et Harry impressionné ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le fixait depuis deux bonnes minutes.

-J'ai une tâche peut-être?

-Non c'est juste heu fin comment heum dire.

-Elocution monsieur Potter vous ne sembliez pas gêné dans vos lettres.

-Ca fait bizarre de vous revoir.

Snape fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour partir.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Je m'en vais puisque visiblement je vous dérange.

-Non, vous ne me dérangez pas restez s'il vous plaît.

-A une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Que vous arrêtiez de me regarder comme si j'étais réincarnation du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il hocha la tête et ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le ministre informe les autres personnes présentes que le grand Harry Potter héros du monde sorcier allait faire un discours. Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux pas du tout au courant mais il s'avança bien décidé à dire sa vérité:

-Je ne suis pas un véritable héros tout ce que j'ai accompli n'était du qu'à la chance et à l'aide de grand sorciers et sorcières ainsi que de mes amis mais la plupart ne sont plus là aujourd'hui car ils ont donné leur vie pour que le monde dans lequel nous vivons soit meilleur et les rares encore vivant aimeraient juste qu'on les traitent normalement. C'est à ma mère que devrait revenir toute la gloire, c'est elle qui s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Je n'avais que un an on est pas un héros à un an et aujourd'hui encore je ne crois pas en être un mais j'aimerai vous parler de se vrais héros car malgré le fait que le monde soit maintenant en paix il ne faut pas les oublier: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Fred et George Wesley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, mon parrain Sirius Black et tant d'autres.

Il descendit de l'estrade les larmes aux yeux mais satisfait d'avoir pu rendre hommage à toutes ses personnes. Voulant se faire discret il repartit au fond de la salle à côté de la seule personne avec qui il se sentait vraiment lui-même Severus Snape.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est l'éclair de lumière venu de nulle part qui les aveugla…

- Potter.

- Mmm non pas de porridge Tante Pétunia

- Potter debout!

- Encore cinq minutes s'il te plait.

- Potter non d'un scrout à pétard grillé réveillez vous!

Le concerné ouvrit grand les yeux le ton de Snape ayant suffit à lui faire reprendre ses esprits ce qui lui permit de constater non sans un certain étonnement qu'ils étaient dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard.

Il se releva grimaçant légèrement à cause d'une douleur vive à l'épaule gauche mais avant que l'ancien professeur ne puisse faire la moindre remarque ils entendirent un bruit de pas les mettant immédiatement sur le qui-vive baguettes en main.

- Vous seriez bien aimable de ne pas faire usage de vos baguettes.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place, là devant eux se tenait Albus Dumbledore l'air bien vivant avec toujours cette petite pointe de malice dans le regard. Les deux sorciers le fixait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Le fait d'être à l'heure ne vous dispense pas des usages de politesse reprit le vieux sorcier.

Mais pour le moment dans la tête de Severus et Harry se bousculait d'autres pensées que celle d'être polis comme le fait qu'ils soient mort ou que Dumbledore soit toujours vivant et pourquoi parlait-il d'être à l'heure? Non décidément ils se dirent qu'ils ne pourraient jamais mener une vie normale.

- Comment savez-vous que nous allions venir? demanda finalement le plus âgé.

- Eh bien Harry et Severus oui je sais qui vous êtes vous devriez savoir de votre côté que je sais pratiquement toujours tout.

- Ca ne nous dit pas ce qu'on fait ici bougonna Snape et pourquoi vous êtes encore en vie.

- Je suis donc décédé dans votre époque intéressant tout ça.

- Notre époque? interrogea Harry prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- De quelle année venez vous mon garçon?

- Mais enfin nous sommes en 2003 c'est quoi cette question stupide? s'énerva la survivant

- Bien vous avez donc fait un bond de 12 ans en arrière bon retour en 1991 messieurs. Je sais que vous avez surement de nombreuses questions mais vous comprendrez qu'avec la rentrée dans une semaine je n'ai pas le temps je vous ai donc préparé des appartements un elfe vous y conduira mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous reparlerons de tout ça expliqua Dumbledore

Sur ses bonnes paroles et sous les yeux sidérés des deux voyageurs celui-ci repartit vers le château au moment où un elfe apparût devant eux dans un pop sonore. Après être sorti de la forêt et avoir passé avec émotion le portail de Poudlard il arrivèrent dans les cachots où l'elfe de maison leur désigna deux appartements côte à côte avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- Une bonne nuit je vais lui en foutre moi des bonnes nuits ronchonna l'ex-maître des potions.

Après ça aucun d'eux ne parla mais ils avaient tous les deux un seul nom en tête: Voldemort ils ne savaient pas comment tout cela était possible mais ça ne pouvait être que lui. Soudain il y eu un déclic dans la tête de Harry, Dumbledore avait dis qu'ils étaient en 1991 donc ça voulait dire que…

- Eh merde! cria le survivant

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais avoir droit à une autre merveilleuse nouvelle ironisa le serpentard

- Vous ne comprenez pas? 1991 c'est l'année où je suis arrivé à Poudlard!

- Ô joie deux Potter pour le prix d'un manquerait plus que votre paternel débarque et pourquoi pas vos futurs enfants tiens et aussi ceux des Weasley tant qu'on y est histoire de m'achever définitivement.

- Et ceux de Neville qu'est-ce-que vous en dîtes?

- Très fin ça Potter vraiment.

- Puis on fera tous une grande ronde de l'amour avec le mariage de Dumby et Voldy en tête d'affiche

- Décidément ça vous réussit pas la solitude Potter.

- Et c'est vous qui dîtes ça? Décidément j'aurais tout entendu.

- Je l'ai choisi moi ma solitude monsieur Potter

- Moi aussi!

- Si vous le dîtes, quoi qu'il en soit tout ça ne fait pas avancer nos affaires une idée Potter?

- Voldemort..

Enfin le nom honni avait été prononcé restait à savoir quel était son but et surtout comment avait-il fait?

- Et qui est donc ce Voldemort? Demanda Albus qui avait suivi la fin de la conversation

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent vers le vieil homme dire qu'ils étaient estomaqués auraient été un euphémisme, ils s'étaient figés sur place incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction face à cette question qui leur semblait des plus ridicule le pire était que Dumbledore n'en avait visiblement pas conscience en effet celui-ci avait cru qu'ils étaient surpris par son arrivée et leur expliqua qu'il était déjà huit heures du matin.

- C'est une blague de très mauvais goût Albus s'indigna Severus

- Mais enfin de quoi parlez vous mon garçon? interrogea Dumbledore

A cet instant les deux anciens ennemis se dirent que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent débarquer le parrain de Harry et son ami Remus Lupin cherchant visiblement le directeur. S'en était trop pour le jeune Potter qui sous le choc s'écroula par terre devant les yeux éberlués des trois « revenants ».

- Eh bien je ne savais pas que je faisais autant d'effet que ça s'amusa Sirius.

- La ferme Black

Cette fois ce fut au tour du maraudeur d'avoir ce qu'il nommerait plus tard le choc de sa vie. Snivellus n'était-il pas mort il y a des années de ça? Certes il semblait avoir vieilli mais Sirius en était sûr c'était lui et en y réfléchissant le brun qui était tombé sous ses yeux avait un curieux air de ressemblance avec James Potter auror de son état. Non décidément ils avaient du louper quelque chose.


	2. Chapitre 2: Prise de conscience

Bonsoir à tous/toutes me voila avec la chapitre suivant j'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite ^^ .

Chapitre 2:

Harry finit par se relever doucement dévisageant les deux nouveaux arrivant bien sûr il était content de les revoir mais toute cette histoire lui semblait quand même assez glauque et il se demandait toujours si ce n'était pas un piège. En les voyant il avait compris que tout ça n'était pas l'œuvre de Voldemort même lui ne pouvait pas faire ça c'était impossible il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il était bel et bien mort. Il ne pouvait plus mettre tout se problèmes sur son dos il devait maintenant trouver un nouveau but à sa vie et en attendant quelque chose à long terme élucider le mystère de leur arrivée ici allait l'occuper.

De leur côté la tension entre Sirius et Snape était palpable ils se défiaient tout les deux du regard ne voulant pas baisser les yeux le premier malgré les circonstances plus que particulière ils ne parvenaient pas à maitriser leur haine réciproque et Dumbledore après de multiples toussotement du se placer entre les deux pour attirer leur attention. Ils acceptèrent finalement de se rendre tous dans le bureau du directeur afin d'obtenir des éclaircissements quand à ceux qu'il se passait et quelle solution envisager. Celui-ci expliqua aux deux maraudeurs l'arrivé mouvementée de Harry et Severus et une discussion à bâtons rompus se mit en place.

- Pourquoi il n'est plus mort? accusa Sirius.

- Je te peux te retourner le compliment répliqua Snape

Le vieux sorcier qui sentait venir un nouvel affrontement s'éclairci à nouveau la gorge à nouveau.

- Messieurs ce genre de remarques ne va nous amener nulle part je vous ai déjà expliqué que visiblement ils viennent d'un monde différent du notre tachons maintenant de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment dans la bonne humeur

- J'aimerais quand même bien savoir pourquoi je suis censé être mort ici s'impatienta le potionniste.

A cet instant entre Albus, Sirius et Remus eut visiblement lieu un concours de qui baisserait les yeux le premier avec un air gêné les deux autres sorciers auraient juré qu'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher et se promirent de faire la lumière sur toute cette histoire. Pour une fois le survivant et le serpentard se comprirent facilement et fixèrent les trois coupables d'un air signifiant qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber avant d'avoir des réponses à TOUTES leurs questions.

Finalement Albus se décida voyant que les deux autres s'étaient pris

d'une soudaine passion pour le sol contrairement à d'habitude il n'y avait aucun pétillement dans ses yeux et il semblait vraiment las.

- Je suis désolé mon garçon mais vous avez mis fin à vos jours il y a douze ans de ça.

Après cette annonce un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce une lueur de désespoir passa dans le regard de Snape avant qu'il reprenne son masque de froideur se contentant d'un hochement de tête. Harry lui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même la presque mort de son ancien professeur.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Severus dit une fois de plus Dumbledore

- Laissez tomber de toute façon on ne va pas rester longtemps trouvé un moyen de nous ramener chez nous qu'on en finisse.

- Je crains que ça ne soit pas si simple je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivé ici mais il est toujours compliqué d'effectuer un voyageur dans le temps et encore plus de revenir à la bonne époque de plus il doit bien y avoir une raison à votre présence ici.

- Pitié ne me dîtes pas que vous croyez à une sorte de mission divine en plus vous ne connaissez même pas Voldemort donc je ne vois vraiment pas se qu'on fait ici, se manifesta Harry

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Potter mais ne vous dérangez pas nous allons trouver une solution par nous-mêmes.

- Bien faîtes comme bon vous semble toujours est-il que vous n'aurez surement pas trouvé de solution en quelques jours, que diriez vous d'être Co-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? La rentrée a lieu mardi, proposa le directeur.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent rapidement avant de sortir du bureau directorial ils avaient besoin de réfléchir et l'éclat de malice dans les yeux de Dumbledore n'aidait pas mais alors pas du tout. Snape suivit instinctivement Harry qui marchait d'un pas décidé quand il se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

- Vous vous sentez bien Potter? interrogea Severus obligeant le plus jeune à s'arrêter.

- C'est bon balancez votre sarcasme qu'on en finisse cette réalité ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Vous êtes conscient que vous vous dirigez vers la bibliothèque?

- Oui et alors? Hermione fait toujours ça quand elle a un problème et ça nous a plutôt bien réussi dans le passé alors à moins que vous ayez une meilleure idée je ne vois que ça a faire pour le moment.

Sur ce coup-là Snape fut obligé de reconnaître (intérieurement bien sûr faut pas pousser) qu'il était soufflé il n'avait jamais entendu Potter s'exprimer de manière aussi claire et avec une idée valable qui plus est décidément tout foutez le camp.

Devant le silence du plus vieux Harry décret a qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure idée et reprit sa marche rapidement suivit pat Snape. Ils s'installèrent à une table et décidèrent d'un commun accord de chercher directement dans la réserve des livres traitant de voyage dans le temps ne pouvant pas se trouver à la portée d'élèves âgés pour les plus jeunes d'à peine onze ans.

Toute la journée ils feuilletèrent le plus de livres possible s'arrêtant dés qu'ils voyaient une mention des mots voyage ou temps mais en fin de soirée ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé d'intéressant quand une voix murmurant à l'oreille de Harry qu'il était l'heure il sursauta avant par reflexe de lancer un expelliarmus sur la personne se retournant il constata qu'il avait envoyé droit dans une étagère son parrain il se précipita vers lui pour lui apporter son aide pendant que Severus regardait la scène d'un air goguenard.

- Excellent réflexe Potter dix points pour Gryffondor

Malheureusement le dit Potter ne profita pas du compliment trop occupé à vérifier qu'il n'avait pas trop abimé Sirius. Celui-ci bougon jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus et qu'il les laisseraient mourir de faim plutôt que de se déplacer à nouveau si c'était pour recevoir un accueil pareil.

Finalement après dix minutes pendant lesquelles Black se contenta de râler et Harry de s'excuser Severus s'énerva il avait faim et n'en n'avait rien à faire de l'état de santé de son pire ennemi il était même prêt à l'achever.

Le chemin pour la grande salle se passa assez calmement ce qui signifiait en langage Poudlarien que les deux plus âgés s'étaient contenté de se lancer une dizaine d'insultes sous le regard blasé de Harry. Cette relative accalmie n'empêcha pas Sirius en faisant son entrée dans la grande salle en hurlant

- Remus!


	3. Chapitre 3: Cauchemar et rapprochement

**Re bonjour à tous déjà merci pour les reviews j'ai répondu à tout le monde personnellement et ça m'a fait très plaisir quand à ce chapitre j'ai fais une entorse à mes propres règles à savoir le poster avant d'avoir finis le suivant mais comme le quatre est pratiquement achevé on va dire que c'est pas grave puisque mardi je pourrais passer la journée à écrire et donc en avoir quelques uns d'avance (merci la gréve des profs ^^ ). Voila sur ce blabla pas très utile je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant avoir des reviews à mon réveil (eh oui j'ai fais nuit blanche pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre ^^ ). Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Lupin le va donc la tête de son assiette surpris par l'arrivée très bruyante du maraudeur puis par sa tenue, il avait l'air de s'être battu avec un troll des montagnes. Patiemment Remus l'écouta se plaindre contre la stupidité de son filleul ajoutant que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute un certain monstre graisseux ayant une mauvaise influence sur lui suivit bien sûr d'un regard appuyé vers Snape. Ce dernier avait décidé l'ignorer son ventre criait famine et il s'était assis en bout de table suivi par Harry.<p>

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes tandis que les autres professeurs continuaient de discuter Severus se tourna vers un Harry à moitié endormir.

- Potter?

- Mouis

- Vous avez fini?

Le survivant ne répondit mais se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie accompagné de Snape sous le regard agacé de Sirius et amusé de Dumbledore cette année promettait d'être intéressante en tout point de vue.

Le survivant ne répondit mais se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie accompagné de Snape sous le regard agacé de Sirius et amusé de Dumbledore cette année promettait d'être intéressante en tout point de vue.

pas lui demandait de dormir avec lui.

Ils se quittèrent sans même un bonne nuit et après une douche qu'il fit durer le plus longtemps possible le Gryffondor se glissa sous ses couvertures sombrant rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

_Il était dans la grande salle acclamé de toute part après sa victoire face au seigneur des ténèbres il serrait soulagé ses meilleurs amis dans ses bras souriant à la pensée de cette nouvelle vie qui allait commencé débarrassé de cette sombre menace. Soudain Snape fit irruption couvert de sang la plaie à son cou bien visible il trébucha plus qu'il ne marcha avant de s'écrouler à quelques mètres du héros tous les membres de l'ordre qui avaient survécu sortirent leurs baguettes mais Harry fut plus rapide et se plaça devant le supposé mangemort défiant quiconque d'osé l'attaquer. Après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient tous compris le message il se pencha vers son professeur qui l'agrippa par le col le fixant il essaya de parler mais au bout de quelques secondes sa main relâcha le survivant ses yeux, restant ouverts, vide, sans vie. Il était mort. L'adolescent agrippa le corps du mort lui hurlant de vivre lui promettant qu'il pourrait l'insulter tant qu'il voudrait mais par pitié qu'il vive!_

- Potter! Réveillez vous bon sang c'est juste un cauchemar!

Harry Potter finit par se réveiller jetant des regards paniqués autour de lui tombant sur Snape bien vivant qui le regardait inquiet voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à parler il l'interrogea

- C'était quoi ce cauchemar Potter?

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé

- C'est trop tard maintenant alors expliquez moi

- Ne vous moquez pas mais dans mon rêve j'ai revécu la bataille à Poudlard mais cette fois vous êtes mort dans la grande salle personne ne voulait m'aider et l'infirmière n'est jamais arrivé par Merlin c'était vraiment horrible.

A l'énoncé de cette explication Severus fut plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à l'idée que Potter s'était inquiété pour lui au point d'en faire des cauchemars il lui attrapa la main maladroitement avant de la placer sur son poignet lui faisant sentir son pouls qui battait Harry lui fit un petit sourire et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Il est quelle heure?

Le plus âgé prononça un tempus et pendant quelques secondes sous les yeux admiratifs de Harry un lumineux 4.17 s'afficha dans la chambre.

- Je vous en montrerais d'autres si vous voulez.

- C'est vrai? Merci c'est gentil encore une fois vraiment désolé de vous avoir tiré du lit à l'aube je mettrais un silencio la nuit prochaine répondit le jeune sorcier en se levant direction son bureau.

Malheureusement Snape avait été plus rapide que lui et en quelques enjambées il s'avança vers lui bloquant le passage de mauvaise humeur.

- Non!

- Quoi?

- Je vous interdis de faire ça et croyez moi je le saurais si vous ne m'obéissez pas!

Harry surpris par le ton de Severus se contenta d'acquiescer éberlué.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? interrogea l'autre homme calmé

- J'arriverais pas à dormir donc je vais préparer les cours pour la rentrée je vais déjà être assez ridicule en tant que prof inutile d'en rajouter en venant sans cours.

- Vous n'allez pas être ridicule mais je peux vous aider si ça vous stresse tant que ça.

Il eut le droit à son deuxième grand sourire de la part de Potter en même pas dix minutes décidément ce gamin n'était vraiment pas difficile et même touchant dans sa manière de réagir. Pendant plusieurs heures ils préparèrent donc les cours discutant de ce qu'il était bon d'enseigner ou non pour chaque année ils étaient tellement passionné par leur travail qu'ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant des coups à la porte. L'occupant officiel des lieux se leva, ouvrit la porte et tomba sur son parrain tout sourire, sourire qui s'effaça quand il vit Snape s'encadrait derrière son filleul.

- Tiens Black quelle mauvaise surprise

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Snivellus?

- Je te retourne la question

- JE suis le parrain d'Harry toi tu n'est RIEN! Cracha hargneusement Black

- Ton prétendu filleul il a onze ans espèce de chien galleux!

- Hmm sinon tu voulais quoi Sirius? interrompit Harry il avait tout intérêt à ce que ça ne dégénère pas en bataille rangée sachant qu'il était entre les deux hommes.

- Je venais voir si tu étais prêt pour le petit-déjeuner s'il t'importune n'hésite pas à me le dire je m'en occuperais personnellement.

- Il ne m'embête pas.

- On en rediscutera plus tard Harry.

Sur ces derniers mots il prit de façon possessif le plus jeune par l'épaule excluant volontairement son ennemi de toujours direction la grande salle.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila fin de ce chapitre avec petit rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes. Une tite review *-* ? Ah et je viens de capter le système des lignes d'où une meilleur présentation du chapitre.<strong>


	4. Chapitre 4: Dispute

**Bonsoir à tous me revoilà pour le chapitre 4 il est près depuis plusieurs jours (attendez avant de me jeter des tomates) mais j'ai attendu aujourd'hui pour le poster afin de 1 d'avoir un peu d'avance et de 2 pouvoir faire une publication réguliére.**

**Tout ça pour dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il y aura 1 nouveau chapitre tous les dimanche (quand je vous disais de pas me tuer tout de suite) enfin que ça vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews, d'ailleurs un merci particulier à stormtrooper2 et lamatadra qui commentent chaque chapitre depuis le début.**

**Sur ce blabla dès plus inutile je vous laisse à votre lecture et vais dormir, enfin essayer (foutues insomnies ) **

* * *

><p>Après un petit déjeuner assez calme principalement du au fait que Snape et Sirius étaient séparés par deux personnes Severus et Harry décidèrent de retourner à la bibliothèque bien décidé à prouver à Dumbledore qu'ils étaient capable de trouver un moyen de retourner à leur époque.<p>

Mais tandis que le plus jeune était concentré dans ses recherches une pile de livres à côté de lui son ancien professeur était loin de faire preuve de la même concentration pour la simple raison qu'il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son ancien ennemi surpris par sa nouvelle maturité et son manque de joie de vivre chose étonnante pour un garçon de son âge.

Quant à Harry excédé et passablement perturbé de sentir le regard de l'autre sur lui se tourna brusquement vers lui accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer?

- Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça? interrogea Snape.

- Et je suis comment monsieur le psychologue? ironisa Harry

- Vous avez l'air si triste comme si vous n'attendiez plus rien de la vie.

- C'est vrai que question joie de vivre vous êtes le spécialiste.

- Vous êtes encore jeune vous avez tout le temps de vous construire un bel avenir maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres est mort argumenta Severus

- Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux crouton qui se mêle de tout sauf ce qui le regarde! s'énerva le survivant avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Severus soupira avant de se lever ce gamin avait le don de l'énerver mais plus il passait de temps avec lui moins il avait envie d'être la cause de ses éclats de colère. Pendant plusieurs heures il arpenta le château de fond en comble allant jusqu'à visiter les serres de botanique au cas où Potter ce soit transformé en Londubat mais rien, nada pas la moindre trace d'une tignasse ébouriffée.

Il décida finalement d'aller dans la grande salle l'appel de la faim le ferait bien revenir de toute façon leurs appartements étaient proches et il ne serait pas dit qu'il perdrait du temps pour un Potter fois de Serpentard. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé et il vit en entrant dans la grande salle le survivant assis à sa place habituelle mettant visiblement toute sa volonté à l'ignorer. C'était presque trop facile, pensa Severus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- N'espérez pas vous en sortir comme ça Potter nous aurons une petite discussion après le repas que ça vous plaise ou non. murmura de sa voix doucereuse Snape.

Harry se tassa encore plus sur lui-même mal à l'aise il regrettait son coup d'éclat de tout à l'heure surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que des regards. Après tout lui aussi regardait souvent Snape en ce moment et celui-ci ne lui avait pas fais une scène à moins bien sûr qu'il n'ai pas remarqué. Oui c'était surement ça, dans le cas contraire il ne se serait pas privé pour se moquer.

Pour une fois, le diner dura beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude, Harry faisant tout pour retarder aussi longtemps que possible la confrontation avec son ancien professeur. A cet instant il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un premier année encore heureux que Snape ne puisse plus lui mettre des retenues.

Malheureusement au bout de deux heures le jeune n'eut plus aucune excuse pour rester à table et parti la mort dans l'âme vers les cachots suivi quelques secondes plus tard par le maître des cachots en personne sous les yeux surpris des autres membres du corps professoral.

Au bout de seulement quelques mètres le jeune sorcier devina la présence de son ainé derrière lui mais choisi de l'ignorer la « discussion » allait venir bien assez vite à son goût inutile de la rapprocher davantage en se retournant tout de suite. A quelques pas de ses appartement il tenta un ultime coup de Poker en se précipitant en courant vers la porte murmurant le mot de passe mais Snape, avait prévu le coup et l'attrapa par le col le faisant passé par l'entrée maintenant ouverte.

- Cessez de faire comme si j'étais invisible Potter vous avez passé l'âge pour ça.

- Pourquoi vous voulez discuter?

- Pour savoir la raison de votre comportement de tout à l'heure.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre embarrassé il savait que sa réaction avait été disproportionné et pourtant il n'avait pas su se retenir.

- Vous me fixiez et pour faire simple ça m'a perturbé.

- Je ne dois pas être la première personne à le faire et ça se saurait si vous agressiez tout le monde de la sorte.

- Vous c'est pas pareil.

Severus ignora les interrogations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête refusant de voir Potter comme autre chose qu'un gamin arrogant tant pis si ça conscience lui hurlait qu'il n'était qu'un crétin fini.

- Et je suppose que pendant toutes ses heures vous avez passé vos nerfs sur de pauvres objets innocents.

- Non j'ai fais du yoga.

A ses mots le maître des potions ne put s'empêchait de soulever son célèbre sourcil sous le regard amusé du garçon.

- Pardon?

- C'est Hermione qui m'a appris au début je me fichais d'elle mais c'est vrai que ça détend.

- Merlin j'aurais vraiment tout entendu et arrêtez de me bassiner avec Granger à croire que vous êtes amoureux.

- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi au même titre que Ron.

- Très touchant maintenant si vous le permettez je vais me coucher avant que votre niaiserie et vos bons sentiments me contaminent.

Joignant le geste à la parole Severus partit rapidement il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne voulait pas savoir mais il n'aimait pas entendre Harry parlait de personnes qu'il apprécie ou pire qu'il aime.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit des petits coups discrets à la porte.

- Entrez Potter!

- Comment vous avez su que c'était moi?

- Il n'y a que vous pour osait venir me déranger et Dumbledore mais lui ne prend pas la peine de frapper. Enfin, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

- Vous auriez une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve? Je ne voudrais pas vous réveiller à nouveau.

- Je vais vous en chercher, asseyez vous.

Quelques instants après en revenant avec la fiole violette Snape constata que le jeune s'était endormi dans son canapé, constatation qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Pendant un moment il songea à le réveiller mais il avait l'air tellement paisible qu'il n'y arriva.

Tu deviens trop sensible mon pauvre Severus se reprocha-t-il mentalement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà au passage j'ai déjà écris la scène du premier baiser mais pas encore décider où la placer et non je suis pas méchante ^^. <strong>

**La suite au prochain numéro.**

**Ps: si vous laissez une review Severus/Sirius/Harry/Draco etc viendra vous voir dans vos songes ^^.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Crise de nerfs

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et qu'avec ce froid vous êtes pas tous tombé malade (dit la fille qui a pas envie de perdre ses lecteurs) mais trève de plaisanterie, je viens armé du nouveau chapitre. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous n'êtes pas déçus qu'ils ne se sautent pas dessus au bout de 3 paragraphes. **

**Sur ce je vous laisse on se retrouve en bas pour la review ^^ .**

* * *

><p>Le maître des potions installa correctement les jambes du jeune homme avant de placer doucement une couverture sur celui-ci. Il attendit quelques secondes mais le brun ne se réveilla pas bougeant à peine quand la couverture toucha son corps.<p>

Il se décida finalement à aller dans sa chambre n'ayant plus aucune excuse pour rester avec lui à part bien sûr le fait qu'il squatte mon salon ralla-t-il plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Hors de question d'avouer que la présence de Saint Potter lui faisait plaisir.

Malheureusement à une heure du matin Snape continuait à tourner dans son lit incapable de dormir il se leva et retourna dans son salon où Harry dormait toujours à point fermé fronçant les sourcils de temps en temps. Il s'assit rapidement à côté de lui prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller.

Les yeux dans le vague Snape manqua de faire un bond quand il sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Après quelques secondes le temps, que son cœur se remette du choc il se tourna vers le garçon et constata avec étonnement que celui-ci s'était rapproché instinctivement de lui, son visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres des robes que le plus âgé persistait à porter même la nuit.

Il doit me prendre pour l'autre idiote de Weasley. soupira Severus avec lassitude et un peu de déception.

Le maître des potions s'endormit sans en prendre conscience et fût réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un souffle léger contre son cou. Il mit un long moment à réaliser que le propriétaire de cette discrète respiration n'était autre que son ancien élève qui s'était encore plus rapproché et en plus d'avoir le visage contre la nuque de son ex ennemi avait sa main nouée autour du torse de celui-ci.

Devant cette scène Severus se retint de justesse de se sauver en courant ou mieux de jeter le survivant par terre. Trop flagrant décida-t-il finalement il trouva la solution et réussit à éloignait le gamin de lui, centimètre par centimètre hors de question qu'il se réveille dans cette position plus que compromettante.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas nier complètement que la présence de Potter contre lui n'était pas la pire chose qu'il ait vécu c'était même plutôt agréable s'avoua-t-il à son plus grand désarrois.

Jamais personne ne l'avait tenu comme ça oui c'était surement une des meilleures nuit de sa vie malheureusement il était persuadé que ça ne se serait jamais produit si Harry ne l'avait pas pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il devait surement le trouvait répugnant comme tous les autres après tout si tout le monde s'accordait à le dire c'est que ça devait être vrai. A ce moment précis quiconque aurait vu Severus, n'aurait pas pu ignorer le désespoir dans son regard. Désespoir qui s'envola après qu'il se soit engueulé mentalement de devenir aussi faible et ridicule.

Enfin à son plus grand soulagement et après un bon nombre d'effort il avait récupéré sa liberté au bon moment visiblement le Gryffondor étant justement en train de se réveiller cherchant de toute évidence quelque chose du regard.

- Vous avez perdu quelque chose Potter?

- Heu non j'ai dû rêver j'aurais juré qu'il y avait quelqu'un. murmura Harry doucement.

- Vous n'avez pas fais de cauchemar cette nuit. éluda l'autre homme.

- J'en ai fais pas toutes les nuits vus savez puis d'habitude je b… euh je fais du yoga. essaya de se rattraper maladroitement le petit brun.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Potter qu'est-ce que vous faîtes en temps ordinaire? Commença à s'énerver le professeur.

Au même moment dans les cachots une étrange délégation composée du directeur ainsi que de Minerva McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, le professeur Flitwick, Madame Bibine, Slughorn et même l'infirmière se pressait dans les cachots avançant à petits pas comme s'ils avaient peur d'être attaqués à tout moment.

Plus tôt dans la matinée une réunion avait eu lieu dans le bureau directorial mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'était porté volontaire pour essayait d'aller réveillé seul le professeur Snape si bien qu'il avait été décidé qu'ils iraient tous ensemble. Il ne pouvait quand même pas tuer huit personnes à la fois enfin ils l'espéraient.

- Vous croyez qu'il a déjà posé des pièges? s'inquiéta Filius.

- Mais non, rassura Albus il n'est pas du matin mais il n'a encore jamais tué personne.

- Alors pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas aller tout seul? demanda Minerva.

Dumbledore n'eût pas le temps de répondre car alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres des appartements de celui qui les terrifiaient tant, ils virent sortir du dit appartement un Harry Potter torse nu et furieux suivit rapidement par un Snape de toute aussi mauvaise humeur.

- Une bonne fois pour toute occupez vous de vos affaires! ragea le survivant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous dîtes quand vous avez besoin de potions!

- Puisque c'est comme ça je les prépareraient moi-même mes potions mieux vaut ça qu'avoir un mêle-tout dans votre genre sur le dos!

- Pour que vous vous empoisonniez et qu'on m'accuse de meurtre non merci, ricana Severus.

- Si vous étiez un peu plus honnête vous auriez remarqué que je réussissais parfaitement mes potions en sixième année!

- Avec MON livre, même Londubat serait capable de faire quelque chose de potable!

- Vous vous plaigniez que je parle tout le temps de Hermione mais vous n'êtes pas en reste avec Neville et vous savez ce qu'on dit entre la haine et l'amour. sourit Harry pas peu fier de son effet.

Tout à leur dispute les deux hommes n'avaient pas remarqué la présence des professeurs de Poudlard qui étaient pour le moins sidérés. Surtout Sirius qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien foutre son filleul à moitié habillé qui plus est dans les cachots de Snivellus.

Finalement le directeur se décida à signaler leur présence à l'aide de son petit toussotement habituel il constata satisfait qu'il était encore très efficace la querelle ayant cessé sur le champ.

Au moment où Snape vit le nombre de personnes qui les fixaient estomaqués il se plaça rapidement devant Harry et non ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui voit Potter dans cette tenue comme se plaisait à lui rappeler une petite voix dans sa tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? <strong>

**Rappel: Vous pouvez engueuler l'auteur mais pas la tuer sinon plus de nouveaux chapitres ^^ .**

**A la semaine prochaine :) .**


	6. Chaptre 6: Rentrée mouvementée

**Bonsoir à tous/toutes j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine (vivement les vacances soit dit en passant) déjà merci pour les reviews vous êtes juste adorables vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir mais pour vous donner une idée ma mère se demande encore pourquoi j'ai fais des bons en plein milieu du salon et me compare maintenant à une mouette.**

**Quant au chapitre ici présent (non non c'est pas un mariage rassurez vous) on peut pas dire que les relations entre nos deux protagonistes avancent vraiment (quoi que j'en suis pas si sûre m'enfin) mais vous allez pouvoir assister à la rentrée et donc à la première apparition du petit Harry entre autre (je vais éviter de tout raconter dans la note u_u )**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ici? s'impatienta Snape<p>

- Toujours aussi agréable Snivellus railla sans surprise Sirius

- Si je te dis de la fermer c'est assez agréable pour toi Black?

- Calmez vous s'il vous plaît messieurs s'interposa Dumbledore nous devons discuter de votre arrivée ici et de la rentrée de demain.

- C'est déjà demain? s'écria Harry.

- Vous êtes encore là vous? demanda Snape

- Euh oui, je suis censé être où?

- Allez vous habiller bon sang!

Cinq minutes et une chemise et un pantalon plus tard Harry revint dans le couloir où le corps professoral l'attendait avec impatience particulièrement Sirius et Severus.

L'un se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire son filleul à moitié habillé dans la chambre de son ennemi, ennemi qui scrutait un certain Gryffondor avec attention.

Tout à leurs pensées ils se rendirent compte avec surprise qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé devant le bureau du directeur. Soudain une jeune femme rousse descendit les marches en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Snape sous les yeux sidérés de tous et le regard meurtrier de Harry.

Elle finit par le lâcher et Lily car oui c'était bien elle reconnut son fils et le serra à son tour contre elle avec force les larmes aux yeux balbutiant leurs prénoms respectifs.

C'est pendant cette scène émouvante qu'un autre brun ébouriffé mais bien plus vieux décida de faire son apparition apparemment fortement contrarié.

- Décidément on ne sera jamais vraiment débarrassé de toi Snivellus dit James en guise de salutation.

- Potter tu devrais avoir honte! cria Lily.

- Potter? s'étonnèrent en même temps Harry et Snape.

Devant l'étonnement des deux hommes le directeur expliqua qu'ils avaient tous loupé beaucoup de choses et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous réunis ce matin, exception faite de Poppy qui gardait le petit Harry.

- Le plus simple serait que l'on explique ce qu'on a vécu dans chacun de nos mondes, proposa Remus.

- Je commence dit tout de suite Severus.

Tout le monde s'attendit à une intervention de Patmol mais pour une fois celui-ci se tût curieux de savoir dans quel monde vivait Harry et puisque celui-ci était d'une façon ou d'une autre lié avec Snape il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

- Bien dans le monde d'où nous venons il y a eu un mage noir très puissant du nom de Voldemort qui a voulu prendre le pouvoir là où intervient Potter c'est que suite à une prophétie que je lui ai apporté.

- Tu as quoi? s'étouffa Sirius.

- Messieurs il serait bien que vous ne vous interrompiez pas avant la fin de vos différents récits soupira un Dumbledore lassé.

- Donc je disais suite à cette prophétie il s'est imaginé que Potter chercherait à le tuer et donc il a décider de le faire avant lui c'est pour ça que le soir d'Halloween alors qu'il n'avait que un an le seigneur des ténèbres est venu à Godric Hollow.

Il a tué l'autre Potter mais Lily en se sacrifiant pour son fils lui a permis bénéficié de la meilleure protection possible.

Pendant plusieurs années ils se sont affrontés jusqu'à la bataille finale

qui a eu lieu il y a cinq ans.

Bien sûr c'est loin d'être complet mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Devant le regard noir du conteur d'un soir les autres personnes se retinrent de poser toutes les questions qu'ils avaient en tête et James expliqua à son tour les particularités de son monde. Harry et Severus apprirent donc avec surprise que James Potter et Lily Evans ex Potter avaient divorcé plusieurs année auparavant et que depuis Grindelwald aucun mage noir important ne s'était présenté.

Après cette discussion Harry prétexta se sentir un peu patraque pour partir il savait qu'il aurait dû être content de revoir sa mère mais il avait l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie et qu'à part Snape ils étaient tous faux.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus fût de se rendre compte qu'il ne supportait pas de voir sa mère se collait à Snape, il détestait cette impression que plus les jours passés plus son ancien professeur lui devenait indispensable.

Une fois de plus il se faisait l'effet d'être anormal, s'il avait suivit le cours des choses il aurait dû se marier avec Ginny mais comme d'habitude selon le dit professeur il n'en n'avait fais qu'à sa tête.

Au lieu de ça il en était à se prendre la tête dans une dimension parallèle sur ses sentiments pour la chauve souris des cachots comme il l'appelait plus jeune.

Il passa donc la journée et la soirée à pester et constata avec amertume que Snape ne prit même pas la peine de voir s'il était encore en vie, sans se douter une seconde que dans son appartement l'autre homme était en proie aux même tourments.

Aux alentours de 23h il se décida à aller dormir, avoir une tête de zombie ne l'aiderait surement pas à avoir l'autorité qu'il voulait sur les élèves.

Le lendemain la journée passa très vite pour cause de préparation de dernières minutes et il réussit à éviter Snape le fait d'être collé à Sirius aidant surement en plus du fait qu'il devait surement roucouler avec sa mère ronchonna le survivant.

Malgré tout quand fût venu l'heure du banquet il n'eût d'autre choix que de se mettre à côté de Severus qui attendait déjà dans la grande salle la mine encore plus sombre que d'habitude, le regard dépité.

- Ce n'est pas très poli d'éviter les gens attaqua d'emblé l'ex mangemort.

- Je vous ai pas évité essaya de plaider sans grande conviction Harry.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Potter gronda le plus âgé d'une voix à faire frémir Voldemort en personne.

Heureusement pour les personnes présentes l'arrivée des élèves mit fin au début d'une nouvelle dispute, Snape se concentrant pour faire un regard encore plus noir que d'habitude histoire de montrer qui était le chef dès le départ.

Dumbledore lui les yeux toujours aussi pétillant se leva pour faire son célèbre discours.

- Mes chers élèves, anciens et nouveaux ici permettez moi de vous souhaitez la bienvenue ici avant de commencer la répartition et bien sûr le banquet que vous attendez tous avec impatience, j'aimerais vous rappeler que la forêt interdite l'est toujours et qu'une liste des objets interdits se trouve dans le bureau de Mr Rusard.

De plus cette année nous accueillons non pas un mais deux professeurs de DCFM le professeur Potter.

Harry se leva et tout de suite des applaudissements nourris envahirent la pièce accompagné des gloussements de certaines élèves trouvant visiblement le nouveau professeur fort à leur goût, gloussements qui s'arrêtèrent dès que le professeur Snape se leva à son tour les fusillant du regard.

Après cette présentation eût lieu la répartition qui envoya sans surprise Hermione, Ron et bien sûr Harry à Gryffondor.

Le jeune garçon avait l'air surpris de voir un professeur avec le même nom que lui surtout en voyant leurs ressemblances évidentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben si vous êtes ici c'est vous avez réussi à tenir jusqu'à la fin donc pourquoi pas me laisser une petite review pour me dire que vous êtes encore en vie (et ce que vous pensez du chapitre si vous voulez) ^^ ?<strong>

**A dimanche prochain :) .**


	7. Chapter 7: Découverte étrange

**Désolé pour l'attente entre les chapitres mais j'ai été débordé et mon ordi a fait des siennes (je suis à la bibliothèque là). Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :) .**

Les deux nouveaux professeurs ne manquèrent pas ce regard surpris et malgré la tension actuelle qu'il y avait entre eux ils convinrent tous les deux qu'ils devaient en discuter pour trouver une solution avant que le jeune Harry ne commence à être trop curieux. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention ils attendirent que les premiers professeurs se lève et les suivirent direction au départ les cachots mais le désormais professeur eut une idée.

-On devrait aller autre part expliqua-t-il à son collègue.

-Et pourquoi donc ? s'informa Rogue avec son cynisme habituel

-Parce que s'il est aussi intrigué qu'il en avait l'air il y a de fortes chances qu'il vienne trainer par ici mais je vous en pries si vous tenez tant que ça à ce que tout le monde apprennes notre identité ne vous gênez pas, vous voulez que je vous apportes un mégaphone peut-être ?

-C'est inutile de partir dans une envolée lyrique soupira Severus où voulez-vous aller ?

-La salle sur demande.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient d'accord ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lieux mentionné précédemment mais tout à leur dispute il n'avait pas remarquer la jeune Hermione qui se précipita vers le dortoir des garçons pour informer Harry et Ron de sa découverte. Elle profita de l'agitation dû à la rentrée et après les avoir convaincu de l'importance de ce qu'ils avaient à dire ils sortirent tous les trois allèrent en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? leur demanda-t-elle après avoir rapporter la conversation qu'elle avait entendu.

-J'ai tout de suite trouver le professeur Potter étrange lui répondit Harry mais qu'est-ce que Rogue peut avoir à faire dans cette histoire ? Il n'a pas l'air très sympathique mais à part ça...

-Je ne sais pas quel est leur lien mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'on ai DEUX professeurs de DCFM j'ai lu l'histoire de Poudlard tu sais et c'est bien la première fois ça arrive depuis la création de l'école et comme par hasard ça concerne un professeur qui te ressemble et qui porte le même prénom que toi et je t'assures qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air stresser que quelqu'un découvre leur petit secret. On devrait tout de suite aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches !

-Hermione il est dix heures du soir même s'ils ont réellement l'intention de faire quelque chose ils ne vont pas prendre le risque d'être démasqué dès le premier soir ou alors ils ne vraiment pas malin et pour arriver à berner Dumbledore il faut l'être et pas qu'un peu crois moi.

-Tu as raison Ron il vaut mieux éviter qu'ils se méfient de nous trois on ferait mieux de remonter surtout qu'on commence avec eux demain matin il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit attentif.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient d'accord sur la marche à suivre ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur dortoir mais alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur destination ils eurent la malchance de tomber sur les deux professeurs qu'ils tenaient à éviter et l'ex mangemort ne se priva pas du plaisir de terroriser des élèves dès le premier et affirma entre autre qu'ils commençaient bien mal l'année seule la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le survivant l'empêcha de les mettre directement en retenue.

Le lendemain matin Ron et Harry ne purent cette fois pas échapper à une visite à la bibliothèque Hermione arguant qu'ils devaient profiter du fait de commencer à dix heures pour enfin entamer les recherches dont ils avaient parler la veille. Ils décidèrent de commencer par les archives mais en se renseignant sur les Potter (Harry étant davantage intrigué par leur jeune professeur) ils ne tomba que sur des membres de sa famille et rien qui ne pouvait correspondre à leur professeur à croire qu'il n'existait s'interrogea Hermione de plus en plus surprise. Cette découverte qui était déjà fort étonnante ne valut pas celle qu'ils firent en se renseignant sur les Rogue en effet ils tombèrent sur l'acte de décès d'un certain Severus Rogue qui ressemblait trait pour trait à leur professeur en plus jeune. La jeune Gryffondor imprima la photo et utilisa le sortilège qu'elle avait appris pendant les vacances et qui permettait de vieillir les personnes présente sur une image d'une quinzaine d'années elle prononça donc la formule et tout trois durent se retenir de pousser un cri en se retrouvant avec la réplique parfaite du professeur Rogue.

- Mais enfin c'est pas possible murmura Harry il devrait être mort!


End file.
